garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 729 - Play Like You're Stupid Today
Opening Gary mentioned that Adam from KC brought in a beer. Gary described the last week's beer as atrocious. Dino Saïd that someone emailed that they wanted to build a wiki for Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review and could not remember if this website existed or not. Show Stories 7:45 Discussion of Frankie MacDonald gaining weight and comparison of him to an NFL sideline reporter Sergio Dipp. Gary referred to Sergio as world Dallas and said Frankie was a better broadcaster. 11:08 October 28th 2pm to 6pm was the date announced for Salton Sea 3. Also a mention of Esteban creating Salton Sea 3 T-shirts 15:00 Discussion of how water from the Colorado River will no longer be flowing into the Salton Sea. 19:00 Gary mentioned that Rodney called into the show and said he was released from the hospital again. 22:45 Dino spoke about someone who he knows who used to have a high profile job and went to good schools and was ruined by trying to catch up with Dino. 27:00 Gary said he knocked over a glass over a bar side video poker during the Las Vegas Ton Leykis Dinner weekend. Gary described it as a good time and it was good to see people like Chaddy P 29:00 Dino described his time with Milo Ventimiglia. At the Notre Dame game. Show Guest: Steve the shitter 37:17 Steve the shitter, talking about receiving his gifted membership. Gifting one of his own. Getting a new job and renting his own space. 45:00 Discussion on how he's going to transport his weapons to California or their final fate 55:00 Discussion of Steve's holiday plans. His girlfriend Teesa. Frankie MacDonald 00:59:00 Frankie MacDonald begins The end of Summer is September 22. His video for Florida's hurricane leads Facebook views. 01:06:20 Frankie's video was played, discussion of his Instagram Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review 01:18:14 Brew Review begins Rockdale Classic and Rockdale light. Initially, Gary perceived a lot of alcohol and a feeling of sewage in the Beer. Snack Exchange 1:33:31 Snack Exchange begins John Car Pro Mani con Barbecue Peanuts Gary said spicy too. Gary said it was alright but more of Barbecue sauce. Gary said it was good hanging out with John Car. No Man's Land Beef Jerky with Liquid Smoke added Pretty good and hot Live In-studio Guest: Juan in Seattle with Phone-in Guest Monica 01:38:59 Juan in Seattle Described how the fires in Washington affected him. Juan gave his opinion on P. Dog and how Juan could eat her out 1:45:20 Monica admitted that P. Dog was a heroin addict. Juan said he knows P. Dog and could tell her is. Juan appeared to think Monica was naive because she's Canadian. Special Guest: Russ Cundiff 1:50:20 Discussion of Dean's trip to Notre Dame in South Bend, IN. 01:51:25 Russ Cundiff was asked about his opinion on analingus and have it. Dino and Russ described how they traveled there and their visit to a white castle. Dean described the looks that Russ got in the locker room from the coach of Norte Dame 02:10:00 Dean mentioned a Be Funny bit making fun Milo's magnetism of women. Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review, Part II 02:29:25 Return to Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review Rockdale light was perceived as a Rockdale light watered down with all the other unpleasantness. Show tories 02:35:15 backgammon master accused of murdering his wife. If evidence cannot be found that a crime took place he will inherit $4 million dollars 02:37:00 Discussions of whether or not they will make it to Vancouver and Dean suggesting doing a show from the Mayflower mall with Dean shutting that down 02:40:20 An elderly black man Burgess discussed a suspect on the lam jumping onto his roof. The interview Was described as interesting by Gary and Dino. 02:45:45 An 80-year-old pilot crashes into a parking lot 02:51:30 Restaurant Buzz in the steakhouse in Marysville kicks out a woman for wearing a crop top. Her stomach was exposed. Live In-studio Guest: Juan in Seattle, continued 02:58:00 Juan in Seattle came in live to discuss sex with a pregnant woman and how he thinks Milo Ventimiglia is a good guy for being nice to Dino. 03:03:00 Juan Discussion of Sammy. 03:07:00 Juan complimenting Dino on how he conducts himself during live shows and pregnant sex 03:12:45 Northern Florida Weatherman farts live on air 03:19:15 Juan takes a hit live on the show Don't Be Stupid 03:20:00 Don't Be Stupid Begins Dean sang about a brown man doing a line of coke 03:26:35 Mayor driving down the road with an Open container of beer 03:29:00 Person dies while attempting to hop a train 03:34:30 Florida Sheriff reminds people not to shoot the Hurricane 03:37:30 Grandmother locks child in Dog Kennel while going around town to get things done. The child was taken into state custody. 03:38:50 3-year-old found alone at a gas station covered in feces leads officers to inspect the house for general welfare. The child was taken into state custody.